Revealing Secrets Of the Past
by AzureGlitter
Summary: What do you think will happen if a cursed princess and a prince with amnesia met?(Full description inside)
1. Summary

In the world full of humans and exceeds which magic is one of their daily needs. In the country named Fiore, there's a big celebration hosted by the King and Queen. The huge glorious night turns out chaotic. The New Born Princess of Fiore (Lucy Heartfilia) was forced to be taken away from the kingdom...and the Prince of Stella (Natsu Dragneel) was nowhere to be found after an accident on their way home after the party in Fiore. Innocent children were forced to live in a different life which is not really for them. The Princess and the Prince had always been meeting up without even trying, they became friends then they realize that they fell in love to each other until the past and truth came out. What will happen when the secrets of past reveals? Will Natsu be able to realize that Lucy is the lost princess of Fiore? Can he protect Lucy from the evil wizard? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue – Devastating Night**

It was a great day in the country of Fiore, people in the central city are chattering gleefully with beautiful smiles on their faces, celebrating for the big news of the Queen and King. After long years of waiting, praying and hoping, their wish has been granted to have a child. While people are celebrating for the birth, The King and Queen are busy in preparing a party open for all the people of Fiore. The servants are busy in taking out the tables, hanging up embellishments and cleaning the garden.

"This is going to be wonderful, Jude!" A woman with a silky blonde hair and cheerful brown eyes exclaimed with excitement. "Just for my wife…" The king said. "And for our daughter…" Jude smiled while cupping the face of his beautiful wife. Layla smiled back. "I never thought that this would happen to us, Anata…" Layla uttered with tears in the edges of her eyelids. "Hey, it's not the day to cry, it's the day that we need to celebrate and smile!" Jude let out a hearty chuckle. The Queen nodded and looked back at the garden which is the venue of the celebration; her eyes were full of joy while looking at the beautiful and colorful flowers with fragrance that is not stingy to the nose.

The King sighed when he noticed that his wife is starting to be childish again, "I wonder…How can she be a Mom when our little child grew up…" Jude whispered while looking at the clear vast sky.

On the other country named Stella, the King and Queen were bosom friends of Jude and Layla. They are also changing their schedule for the celebration of Fiore. "Why would I be separated with Aniki?" A boy asked innocently to his father. "You won't be separated with your brother, dear. We're just going to Bosco, I thought you want to go there?" The King asked patiently to his son who loves his brother so much. "Hai, I want to go there. But why Tsu-niisan is not coming with us?" His icy-blue eyes met his father's slanted eyes with black pupils.

"Because I want to accompany Okaa-san to the party!" A boy with pink locks and slanted eyes said while approaching to them beside a beautiful lady with blue eyes like the innocent boy. "But I want you to come with us! I want to go to Bosco with you!" He protested. "Don't be a spoiled brat Takenoko! No one will protect Okaa-san while we're away if I come with you!" The boy protested. The lady let out a low chuckle while watching her sons argue. "Ma ochitsuite! (Calm Down!)" The man who is a look alike of Takenoko's brother growled. The twins became silent.

"Yamero, (Stop it) Shichi…" The lady said calmly with an angelic smile on her face. "But Ao…" Shichi uttered. "They're just children." The King sighed and looks at his sons again. Takenoko is still having this sad face while the other one keeps his toothy grin. "Dakedo…" Takenoko whimpered. "It's alright, Otouto! We will meet up sooner, right? Okaa-san? Otou-san?" He patted his brother's back. "You're Natsu-nii is right, son…Both of you will meet up sooner." Shichi said softly as he could while smiling like his wife Ao.

"The carriage is ready, milord…We can now go to Bosco immediately"

"Otouto! Don't forget my souvenir, neh?" Natsu said to his brother who smiled at him. "Hai. I won't forget about it!" He cheered while he approached to his father. The two went in to the carriage and it started moving away from the entrance of the huge beautiful castle of Stella. "Enjoy Basco, Takenoko!" Natsu yelled. "It's Bosco! Nii-san!" Takenoko yelled back. "Jaane!" Ao waved her hand goodbye. Both of them watched the carriage moved away as it was not seen.

The glorious night had come; the doors and gates of the castle were open. Box lanterns were lightened up while hanging on long wires around the garden; Lavender sashes were hung pole by pole. Finest foods of the country were served presentably on the table with silky white cloth. Everything was perfect and wonderful like the Queen said a while ago. When the crowd gets bigger, the soldiers blew their trumpets, a cue for the royalties to come out. The door where the royalties must come out was opened widely; the crowd became silent at the moment. Two figures went out of the door. Seeing the Queen and King wearing typical clothes of the civilians made them gasped.

"Greetings…to my friends, servants, and countrymen" The King started while standing in front of the crowd. "We are so happy and we want to share our blessing to you all. Tonight is the night, where we introduce you our daughter. Lucy Heartfilia!" He introduced as the Queen step forward holding a fragile baby on her protective arms. The crowd was amused at the sight; The child is beautiful and innocent. "Let the celebration begin! Everyone, eat until you can and drink to your heart's content tonight."

Everyone started to celebrate, some are eating and drinking, some are dancing with the music played in the castle and some are chatting joyfully under the bright night sky. "Jude!" A female voice called out. The King looked back and saw a familiar face. A lady with long black wavy hair and ocean blue eyes is approaching to him while lifting a child with pink spiky hair and slanted eyes with black pupils. "Ao! It's been a long time!" He said joyfully. "Yeah, it's been a really _really _long time." She affirmed while she put down her son. "The last time you visit us is when your child is still on your womb." He added. His eyes looked at boy who is shyly hiding on the back of his mother. "Is this the child?" He kneeled and reached out for Natsu. "Correction, Jude. Twins." She said while giggling. "He is a minute older to his twin." She added.

"What's your name, boy?" He asked casually. "Natsu…" The child answered shyly, burying his face on his mother's skirt. "Ehh? Natsu? You're so excited to go here a while ago. Now, you look like a turtle hiding under its shell." His mother said while patting her son's head. "Nice to meet you, Natsu." The King stood up. "He looks like his father. Anyway, are they identical?" He asked to his long lost friend. "Nope. They are fraternal but they have the same gender." The Queen of Stella answered attentively.

"Ao!" A woman hugged the lady with blue eyes. "L-layla!" She said in surprise. "Long time no see!" Layla untangled her arms to Ao and acted like a queen again. Jude sighed at Layla's childishness. "Ehh? Is this your son? He's cute!" Layla cheered, acting like a teenager again. "Ow!" Natsu complained as Layla stopped pinching his cheeks. "Sorry, you're just…_that_ cute. Heheh." She said with her face flustered with a tint of pink.

"What's his name?" Layla asked, still embarrassed. "Natsu." Jude answered her question. "Ehh?! What a cute name?!" She squealed. The King sighed and Ao mouthed 'Is she still always like this?' The King nodded at her. "Do you want to have a close look to the Princess?" Layla asked to the child. Natsu's eyes glimmers with excitement. "Hai!" He answered cheerfully. "Let's go!" Layla reached for his hand. Natsu took her hand and walked beside her. "Natsu! Behave!" Ao warned to her son. "Hai!" Natsu yelled back.

Natsu and Layla walked to the silent hallway of the castle. The walls are white; the curtains are green and neatly tied by a brown rope. "Who old are you, Natsu? May I know?" She asked softly to the pink haired boy. "Four like Takenoko." He answered while focused on the pictures on the wall. "Takenoko? You're brother?" Layla asked again. "Hai." He muttered. "Takenoko, Eh? Weird name for a boy." She commented. "Hai, I wonder why Otou-san and Okaa-san named him a 'bamboo shoot' "He agreed then they stopped in front of a lavender door. Layla clutched the doorknob.

"Here we are." She said quietly and walked in beside Natsu. Natsu approached to the crib and looked at the child. "Pretty." He mumbled while staring at the baby. "What's her name, Obaa-chan?" Natsu asked innocently while poking the child's face. "Lucy." She answered shortly. _A cute boy he is _Layla thought. "Natsu-kun, Lucy might get angry if you continue that." She warned but Natsu continued to poke her face. In surprise, Lucy didn't cry, she laughed and reached for Natsu's finger. "Ru-she." Natsu called out while looking at her. Layla laughed at how Natsu pronounced Lucy's name. "I'll leave you for a while here, Natsu-kun. Is that okay for you?" Layla said as she opened the door.

"Hai. I'm going to be fine, Cheery Obaa-chan." Layla smiled with the boy's response and how Natsu called him.

"What do you mean, Layla?" Jude asked, looking at his cheerful wife. "You want Natsu and Lucy be engaged?" Ao asked, confirming on what she said. Layla nodded while smiling sweetly. "What do you think?" "Natsu might disagree with this." Ao murmured, hesitating to agree with Layla. "Then, I'll go ask Natsu!" Layla rushed inside the castle. Ao and Jude sweat-dropped on Layla's attitude. "She'd never change, isn't she?" She giggled.

"Natsu-kun?" Layla called out and saw him, still playing with Lucy. "Oh! Cheery-Obaa-chan!" Natsu grinned, Layla smiled back reminiscing the way her friend Shichi smiled, she wonders why did that guy didn't come tonight. "May I ask you something?" Natsu nodded innocently at her. "When you grow up…Do you want Lucy to be your wife?" Natsu gave her a confused look at first then his lips curved into a smile. "Hontou? Rushi can be my wife?" His eyes glimmer at Layla's statement. "I'm asking for an answer Natsu, so don't give me a question." She said calmly. Natsu took a final glance at Lucy before answering. "Hai!" He answered and went back to the crib of Lucy. "Ne…Ru-she, you're going to be my wife sooner! Do you want me to be your husband?" Natsu asked innocently at fragile baby, he poked her soft cheeks and the sleeping child chuckles cutely. Natsu yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sleepy…" He muttered laggardly.

"Let me bring you to your Mama, Natsu-kun"

"Oh, Anata! How's the party?" The King of Stella asked via Lacrima while wearing a grin like Natsu. "It's wonderful, Shichi. Natsu enjoyed playing with his betrothed." Ao said calmly while finding a comfortable place to lay her back. "Betrothed? What do you mean? He was engage to Layla's child?" Shichi asked with a confused tone. Ao sighed and told the whole story. "She never changed, isn't she?" Shichi sighed, remembering his friend Layla. Ao nodded. "So Natsu insisted too?" Shichi asked and Ao nodded again. "Where is he?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Sleeping on my lap, as usual." She said while letting out a chuckle.

"It's getting late, Anata. I know you're tired so rest as much as you need." Ao said softly. "I love you, Shichi." She said. "I know, Ao. Jaane." He answered while vanishing in the Lacrima vision.

Suddenly, the carriage of Ao and Natsu out balanced when the one who's controlling it dodged a small boulder on their way. "Winston! What-" Ao was cutted when their carriage rolled on the slope side of the way.

"Will our daughter agrees with this when she grew up, Layla?" Jude whispered o her wife who's lulling her daughter to sleep. "Of course, I know that she will fell in love to Natsu when she gets to know him more." Layla affirmed her husband confidently. "Wish you all the best, Heartfilias" A purple mist appeared around Lucy's room. "What's this?" Jude asked while he protected his wife. "It's just me, milord." A lady with white long hair and dark green eyes spoke.

"Merida! What do you want?" The King asked, recognizing the female wizard that appeared in the thin air. Merida Cresencia, A black wizard that made curses to the people she wants to make fun of. She is known as the "Goddess of Chaos" by making the lives of the people chaotic. "I just want to congratulate you, King Jude." She sing-sang while she take a step on the velvet carpet. "Oh my, she has a beautiful future!" She gasped while using her magic. "Let me give it a twist!" Her expression turned dark. "She will be a beautiful lady and will have a kind heart but when she turned fifteen, her heart will tear apart! Two young men fell in love to her, and willing to fight for her love! One shall die and one shall live to make her life miser!" She chanted and Greek like letters appeared from nowhere and came inside Lucy.

"Here's another one!" She exclaimed and took a deep breath. "She'll die in the arms of her beloved parents, If she never leave their side, Separation is the only answer able to make her live and grow happily! But warn her, that her life won't be easy!" She chanted again, followed by an evil laugh.

"What did you do, Evil Wizard?!" Layla asked angrily with tears rolling down to her cheeks. "Just blessed her…Oops…my mistake…I just cursed her!" She yelled again with an evil laugh. "Your joke is not funny, Merida!" Jude bellowed. "If safety is what you want for her then abandon her to any of the streets in the famous country of Fiore!" She said while floating on the atmosphere.

"Decide wisely…Heartfilias" She said in a dark tone while purple smoke surrounds her.


	3. Safe Haven

**Chapter 01 – Safe Haven**

After that night, the night when Merida showed up and cursed the Princess. Layla called a wizard friend, a trustworthy woman with a warm heart inside her cold magic. Ul, an ice wizard went to the castle to talk to Layla. "Milady, what can I do for you?" Ul kneeled down to show respect to the Queen who is looking at the window. "Iie. Don't do that,Ul." Layla said while she walked near her. "What's with the sad eyes, Queen Layla?" She asked to the blonde Queen.

"I want you, to take my child." She stated without any expression, her face is stoic and her eyes have no emotions. "But, Why?" Ul asked with a confused tone. "She's in danger with us…" She said shortly while she took a rectangular box and put in on the nearest table. "Does the King know this?" Ul interrogated with no expression. "Yes, I want him to let me decide for this." She answered attentively when she approached to Ul and took both of her hands. "Please, Ul." She pleased, tears are rolling down from her eyes and only shadows of her bangs can be seen on her face.

"It's hard for us to do this, but this for her safety." She said showing her brown eyes, full of sadness. "I'm begging you as a mother; I'm not ordering you or giving you a mission, Ul." She added, still holding her hands. Ul was stunned by the Queen's reaction. "You don't need to beg, Milady, because I am a mother too. I know what you feel." She finally answered. "So please, Layla-sama. Stop crying. I'm not used to see you like this." She comforted the Queen. Layla untangled her fingers from hers and wiped her tears on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Ul." She smiled at the ice wizard. "No need, Layla-sama." She smiled back. "You're going to take my daughter to the safest place you know. You must protect her, no matter how it cost. You must love her like your daughter, like a child that is really from your blood and flesh." Layla's face turned serious. "I promise, milady." Ul answered with a smirked on her face.

"One last thing." She took the box and the letter beside it. "Give this to her in the right time. At time that you know that she can already live on her own." She said seriously. Ul took the box and the letter. She nodded as a response.

After Ul left with Lucy from the castle. A big bad news came.

"Milady!" A stout old woman barged in to the place. "Ao-sama!" She said with terrified look on her face. Layla was alarmed and approached to the head of maids. "Spetto-san…Ochitsuite (Calm Down) what's wrong?" Layla said softly as much as possible. "Ao-sama…is dead." Layla's eyes widened with shock. "Oh God! What happen?!" Layla asked with horror, putting both of her hands on her mouth. "Their carriage fell on the slope on the Western Road." She explained.

_Kami-sama…Why is this happening to us? _

"How about the child with her? How about Natsu? Is he alright?" Layla asked to Spetto. "His body is missing…Their conclusion is that his body fell on the river and drifted off to the flow of the water."

"They considered him as death." Spetto added while averting the Queen's eyes. "He's too young to die…" Layla murmured as her daughter's face appeared in her mind. _If I never believed to the wizard, she might end up like him but what if the wizard is just joking with us…No! She really chanted a curse right in front of my eyes!_

Ul travelled for hours just to reach on her hometown, a hidden village in the middle of the forest. She holds the baby like her own, she think that Ultear, her daughter would be surprise if she saw this baby. What would be her reaction besides being surprised? Will she be mad? Jealous? Thoughts are lingering on her mind while walking on the loamy way to her hometown where her daughter is walking for her. She heard the chattering of the people, the sound of water pouring on a barrel and the sound of domestic animals. She knew that she was near until she saw a small girl with white hair band and short raven hair, standing on the middle of the entrance.

"Okaa-san?" The girl called out innocently. "Ultear!" Ul gasped as she quickly yet carefully approached to her daughter. "I missed you, Okaa-san!" The little girl hugged her in the leg. "Kaa-san, who is that?" The child asked innocently while gesturing to the baby on her arms. "A new member of our family." She smiled at her daughter and kneeled to give her daughter a close look to the baby. "Wow! She looks like a princess!" She exclaimed with amazement in her eyes. "Ultear…" She called out softly.

"Nani, Okaa-san?" She asked to her mother, "Promise me this…" She sighed and looked at her daughter's eyes. "Will you be the best sister in the world?" She asked and the little girl smiled sweetly. "Hai. Okaa-san. I will protect her no matter what!" She exclaimed while Ul gave her a motherly smile. "Let's go." Ultear nodded and walk beside her mother. "Kaa-san! I learned a new technique while you're away! And it's so beautiful!" The child bragged with a cheerful tone. "Then, show me later okay?"

After 5 years, Lucy grew up as a kind hearted child and cheerful like her Mom. She had a short golden hair with hazel brown doll eyes. She never failed to make others happy with just a single smile at them. "Lucy…wake up, sis!" A raven haired girl yelled at the sleeping figure of Lucy. "Yo…gurt-kun…" Lucy mumbled in her deep sleep. _Baka…_She thought. "Mom bought a lot of yogurt with different flavors! I think Lyon and I would be the only ones to eat it! Geez! Lucy would miss some!" Ultear bluffed and Lucy struggled and clumsily fell on the floor.

"Ouch…" Lucy muttered under her breath while trying to stand. She heard her foster sister burst out a laugh. "You're so mean, Nee-chan!" She exclaimed but Ultear just continued to laugh. When Lucy stood up, Ultear stopped laughing and her face turned to a calm expression. "Fix yourself up, Imoto. Breakfast is ready!" She said as she turned her back. "Meanie…" She muttered angrily. "I heard it, Lucy!" Ultear yelled from the ground floor of the house. She fixed her bed and took a presentable cloth in her cabinet. She chose a pink short dress with blue wave-like designs on the body of the dress.

"Ohayoo, Lucy." Lyon greeted as Lucy walked down on the stairs. "Oha-" She was cutted when she roll down the stairs. Ultear burst out of laughing again. "Clumsy Lucy!" She teased as she helped Lucy to stand up. "Lucy…" Ul sighed at the sight. "How many times I told you to watch your step on the stairs?" She said in a motherly tone. "Daijoubu, Lucy?" Lyon asked as he approached Lucy and Ultear. Lyon Vastia, a student of Ul and a kind boy living with them. "Y-yes, I'm fine, L-lyon." She stuttered, stopping the tears to fall. "Lucy…Don't cry…" Ultear cooed while she accompanied Lucy to the table. "I'm not crying!" Lucy mumbled. "You're about to." Ultear argued while she put a plate on the table and helped Lucy to put food on her plate.

Lucy just stared at her foster sister; she never thought that her meanie sister turned into a sweet and caring sister. "Oi…Lucy…Stop staring at the food or I'll eat it up!" Ultear warned, Lucy went back to reality and started eating. "Ultear…You're started to be mean to your sister." Lyon said in a calm tone while munching his sausage. "Lyon is right, Ultear. Stop acting like that." Ul scolded while watching them eat. "Hai…" Ultear said in a low voice. "Iie, I don't even mind her…Okaa-san." Lucy interrupted, showing them a smile. _She smiles like her real Mom_ Ul thought. "Stop covering her, Lucy." Lyon protested. "But it's true!" Lucy pouted while Ultear watch the scene. "Hey, no fighting!" Ul scolded while opened the back door of their house. "I going out and stroll a bit, Ultear you're in-charge." She said while clutching the doorknob of the wooden door. "Hai. Okaa-san." She answered with a bit cheerful tone.


	4. New Family

Chapter 02- New Family Takenoko and Shichi went back to Stella without knowing the bad news. "Tsu-niisan would really like this!" The raven haired boy cheered in excitement as he lift the crystall ball that has different lights inside and almost looks like a caged galaxy on a crystal. "I know." Shichi affirmed in his calm and soft voice while looking at Takenoko's blue eyes that is bursting out of excitement. As they enter the hall, he felt the heaviness of the aura, servants with gloomy faces welcomed them. "Ojou-sama..." the servant with black long hair called out while standing in front of them. the servant averted the gaze of the King's onyx eyes, she look down on the ground and said "Ao-sama and Prince Natsu...is dead." Takenoko unconciously dropped the crystal ball, it shattered with thousands of piece like their hearts about the news. "T-tell me the d-details, Jules." The King stuttered, his onyx eyes are hiding behind his salmon pink bangs. " The carriage that they are riding in..." The eyes of Jules is full of sorrow, who wouldn't be hurt to know that their kind Queen and Prince died. "Fell on the slope beside the Western Road." she finished with guilt on her tone. "Bring Takenoko to his room..." He ordered as Jules nodded. "And please try to comfort him." He added with an austere voice. His expression is cannot be seen but the hurt and sorrow is can be felt in every word he spoke. YvYvYvYvYvYv In a mysterious place, two anonymous people were walking on a loamy path beside the river when they saw a boy lying on the ground next to the river. "Igneel, look!" a blue haired woman gestured to the boy. She entangle her left arm to the man with messy red hair, stoic onyx eyes and a small cut under his right eye named Igneel. They rushed to the unconcious boy. "Do he still have pulse, Gradine?" He asked to the blunette. Gradine simply nodded while holding the child's wrist. "Oi...Wake up." A masculine husky voice called out to an unconcious boy with pink locks called out. "Do you think he is still alive?" A soft feminine voice said. "Of course, you're the one who checked his pulse and you said that he still had. And I can still feel his breathing." He scowled. Natsu blinked from the sun rays. "W-where am I?" He asked in a weak voice. "Are you okay?" A woman with long blue hair and earthy brown eyes asked. "I-I don't r-remember anything." He stuttered while his onyx eyes meets th emotionless onyx eyes of the man with red messy hair. "Is 'Natsu' my name?" Disturbance is can be seen on his eyes. "Might be..." the flame haired man affirmed. Natsu touched his is like going to faint. He quickly lift the boy and started walking. "Where are...you taking me...sir?" Natsu asked laggardly while he laid his head on the man's shoulder. "To my house, silly." YvYvYvYvYvYv "So...Only Ao's body is found." Shichi said while looking at the corpse of his lovely, and caring wife. "Hai, Ojou-sama. Natsu-sama's body is still missing." A knight answered while Shichi is caressing the cheek of the dead Queen. "They concluded that Natsu-sama fell on the river and hit on the boulders so thats the reason they stated that the Prince is dead." The King ordered the knight to leave him alone. "Why did you leave us so early, Ao? Why?" He whispered as tears started to roll down to his cheeks. I wished I told you how much I loved you on our last conversation. I missed the chance to say I love you before you died. "Ne, Jules-chan. Is that true? Is that true that Okaa-san and Aniki left us?" Tears are rolling down to his cheeks while his heart is twisted too hard. "Hai. Takenoko-kun. But please don't cry. What did Natsu-sama told you before you leave?" She cooed, they are already in Takenoko's big bedroom. "He said that we'll meet soon." The innocent child answered, Jules wiped Takenoko's tears using her handkerchief. "Then you'll meet him soon." "How? And When?" "When you are already in your eternal rest, you see them again with the smiles on their faces." Jules gave the boy a weak smile. "I don't understand." The boy said in a hesitant tone. "You'll understand it sooner when you grow up." YvYvYvYvYvYv "He's cute, isn't he?" Gradine squealed while healing Natsu's wounds. "Shut up and heal him immediately. I want him to get out of this house." He scowled while he laid his back on the wooden wall. "Aw, my Igneel is being a bitter human again." Gradine said in a teasing tone. "It's a dragon, Gradine. I'm a dragon." He hissed to his wife. "I know." She rolled her eyes to the fire dragon's response. "If you don't want him here then why did you bring him to our home?" She argued. "Eh-Ahm..I..." He tried to give a reason but he failed. "I lose." He gave up the arguement, Gradine chuckled ladily. "Then, you must sensed something about him." She looked at Natsu's sleeping figure. "You want him to receive your power, don't you?" Gradine asked to her husband. "You are really Gradine." He said with amusement in his way of speaking. "The one and only." She added. "Anyway, He had these eyes like yours. He is almost like your mini-me." She glanced at the face of Natsu again."Almost. "Igneel repeated as he left her with Natsu. Natsu sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. When his vision started to be audible, he realize that he is not on the forest, he is not sitting on the soft earth. "You're finally awake, Natsu. Natsu is your name right?" She asked sweetly. "I don't know..." He hugged his knees and his eyes are oblivion. "I can't remember anything..." Tears started to roll down to his cheeks. Gradine hugged and tried to comfort him. "W-who am I? Where are m-my p-parents?" He started to ask many questions to the blue haired woman. Gradine felt so helpless for the child. She wiped Natsu's tears and said "I'll be your mother and Igneel will be your father from now own okay?" She said while she look at the cute and innocent face of Natsu's. "Hai. Obaa-chan." Natsu answered. "Okaa-san...it's Okaa-san." Gradine corrected while writing the kanji of the word in the air. "Gomen, Okaa-san." He said in an innocent tone. "Very Good. I'll go down to make a soup for you, okay?" She untangled her arms to him and left Natsu alone in the room. YvYvYvYvYvYv After 5 years, Natsu moved on already from his curiosity of who he really was. Igneel started to train him using the lost magic, Dragon Slaying Magic. "Eat it." Igneel commanded while staring at the bonfire. "What to eat?" the nine year old Natsu asked. "The Fire..." The red haired man sighed. "Why would I eat it? It might burn my tongue then If I burn my tongue then I can't never eat Okaa-san's dishes!" He yelled while stomping his feet on the ground. "Eat it." Igneel just repeated while looking at his foster son. "But Otou-san!" Natsu complained again. "No buts! Eat it, young man! You will not fully learn the magic if you don't eat fire! And don't call me in that way!" Igneel scolded impatiently to the child. Natsu remained stun on his seat. Igneel sighed at the sight. "Just think of it as a soup." He said softly as he could. He thought that he was out of the limits in scolding the child. Natsu nodded and opened his mouth, the bright dancing flames on the bonfire, swirled and swiftly moved towards his mouth. "Don't be afraid of it. Fire can't hurt you since it is your element." Igneel said casually while watching the scene, he can see the fears in Natsu's onyx eyes while the fire comes in to his mouth. "Oishi! I want more!" Natsu's mood quickly change and produced fire on his hands. "Ehh? Why I can't eat it?" He asked innocently at his mentor. "Baka...You can't eat your own fire." He explained while his eyes were closed. "Rest now because tomorrow we are going back to the village." Natsu just followed him without any complain, he laid down on the grassy land and admired the night sky until he fell asleep YvYvYvYvYvYv A/N: Hi! Minna-san! So how's the story goes on? I only received one review, please tell me more about the story! Thank's for the review again lalapie203. Jaane! See ya soon! 


End file.
